This invention relates to a dry non-agglomerated flavored, blended powder for mixing with water and sweetener to produce a syrup which is added to milk prior to pasteurization to make a stable, flavored milk drink.
Presently there are Federal Specifications for milk, low fat milk and skim milk. The requirements Br milk are set forth in 21 C.F.R. Ch.1, .sctn.131 et sec. The contents of 21 C.F.R. .sctn.131 110 and 21 C.F.R. .sctn.131.143 are as follow: